Stockholm
by BertieTodd
Summary: When Loki kidnaps Tony and holds him for ransom, the billionaire begins to crave the torture he is given, and maybe, just maybe, he craves something more... M for later chapters, yaoi, mentions of torture, not for the kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for everyone who read and requested another story. I was so excited to see that so many people marked my other story 'Kneel' in their favorites! Thanks for the love!

The usual disclaimers of non-ownage.

**~Stockholm~**

**Day 1:**

When the scratchy, sweltering fabric was pulled off of the billionaire's head, he realized he was in some sort of cell. Metal bars made up one side of the large square room, and the others were rough stone. His attacker was nowhere to be seen, although he or she had likely been the one to remove the sack. Obviously, whoever had kidnapped him did not want him to discover the way into, or out of, his new-found prison. Tony Stark, the prisoner in question, spun around at the sound of footsteps. From the shadows emerged a figure, a familiar one with pale skin and inky black hair.

"Loki?" Tony's voice echoed loudly in the dark cell.

"Who else?" sneered the God of Mischief, placing a small, silver object on both of Tony's wrists. When he examined them closer, they seemed to come alive. Tony flinched backward as the silver, snakelike things twisted tightly around the arms of the chair he was sitting in, effectively handcuffing him in place.

"What are these?" Tony demanded, struggling against the metal. It was so cold it almost burned his flesh.

"Hmm," Loki grinned evilly, "A form of technology the great Tony Stark has not yet discovered. What a momentous occasion." His chuckle was cruel and humorless as it echoed around the room. Tony frowned, stopping his struggles as he realized they were in vain.

"What do you want? I'm on a tight schedule." The billionaire said, still joking, even in his current predicament.

"Oh? It looks to me that you have all the time in the world. You can't be too terribly busy, just sitting there." He paused, casually examining his fingernails. "I imagine the others will be desperate to have you returned in one piece. Desperate enough, even, to surrender."

Tony snorted a laugh. "Holding me for ransom? How Disney-villain of you."

Loki only smiled patiently. "Afraid they won't come looking for you, Stark?"

"No," Tony replied confidently, "but you should be. Then your little plan will be just another failure." He was glad he sounded braver than he felt; the chill of the dank air was weaving itself into his bones, and he couldn't help but wonder how long he would be stuck in this prison.

"You don't understand, do you? If my plan fails..." he ran a gloved hand gently, and almost...tenderly(?) across Tony's cheek, causing the chained man to shiver, "I get the consolation prize." With that, he turned dramatically and melted back into the shadows, leaving Tony Stark alone with his confusion. What in the hell could that mean? The only thing Loki would get if the plan failed was a handful of pissed off superheroes. Wasn't it?

He listened for a while to the echo of a cell door slamming shut, calculating in that genius mind of his exactly how far away he was from it. He cursed his rotten luck for leaving his homing-device bracelet on the counter of his tower. Hopefully, though, the others would figure out he had been captured, and would come to his rescue.

**Day 3:**

A day passed, or maybe two; Tony couldn't tell. He was only aware of the gnawing hunger in his stomach. His throat was dry, and his mind was wandering listlessly. Where were they? His team should have long since found him by now.

From the darkness, the dark god materialized again, standing before his prisoner with a smirk. It was never a good thing, Tony reflected, when the god of mischief had something to smile about.

"How are you feeling?" he asked conversationally, taunting Tony. Said man spat upon Loki's polished boots, defiance bright in his brown eyes.

"Why you...!" Suddenly, Loki's gloved hand was wrapped around his throat, cutting off his biting response, as well as his airflow. Loki's lips traced the edge of Tony's earlobe as he whispered, "Ah, ah, ah...that's no way to behave in front of your master." He was practically purring as he scolded the superhero, running a hand along the bare forearm of his prisoner.

"Master?" scoffed Tony with a wheeze as he regained his air. Sarcasm dripped from both syllables. Loki was unperturbed.

"You will learn to respect me...to worship me." the god declared thoughtfully, sounding absolute in his plan. With a flourish of his hand, he produced a mug of water and a small chunk of bread, and offered them to the very-hungry billionaire. "You will do as I say..."

Tony rolled his eyes at the statement.

"...or you shall go without." he finished. As quickly as it had appeared, the meager nourishment vanished into nothingness. Brown eyes widened in momentary panic; Tony wouldn't admit it, but he was starving. He wasn't quick enough to hide the expression, as the Asgardian sneered and said coldly,

"We shall see how you feel in a day or so. Perhaps you will reconsider?"

**Day 4: **

Loki returned early the next morning ; Tony judged this by the small crack of sunlight that wound its way through a hole in the stone walls of his cell. Black boots clicked and echoed across the ground as the god drew nearer. Internally, Tony flinched. What new demeaning scheme had he prepared for today? Deep down, he hoped Loki would reconsider and bring him something to eat. He couldn't remember being this hungry since he was trapped in a war zone, trying to find a way to keep shrapnel away from his heart. Even then, his captors had brought him a little something; they needed him alive. In this case, Tony had no idea why Loki was keeping him around. Obviously, the Avengers didn't consider his rescue a priority.

The voice that he had come to recognize as the only sound in his dull prison woke him from his thoughts.

"Good morning."

"Hmmf." snorted Tony.

"So, my dear, have you changed your mind?"

Tony was immediately struck by his words. 'My dear'?! That was an...affectionate term, wasn't it? Or was he only messing with him? It suddenly became painfully obvious just what Loki meant when he had mentioned a 'consolation prize'. It was him: Tony was the prize.

**Day 5:**

He was going to starve to death if he didn't eat in the next few hours. He knew it. How could Loki leave him here to die, and still expect the others to come find him? Or was that even the plan? Tony's head hurt from pondering on so little energy. All he wanted was for Loki to return. He would do virtually anything for some food.

As if his thoughts could summon the shadowy god, Loki stepped quietly from the dark.

"Hungry?" he asked teasingly. He loved the look of absolute desperation in the superhero's eyes. Tony hadn't the motivation to do anything but nod.

"Perfect. Let's try something." In one hand appeared a red apple, and in the other, a leather whip. "If you behave, you shan't starve. If not..." He cracked the whip hard to illustrate his point. It barely missed Tony's face, and he fought to keep his composure.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony practically growled, furious at his own submission. The whip snapped again, the tip sending a gust of dank dungeon air against Tony's cheek. It must have been a millimetre away.

"What do you want me to do, _**master**_?" corrected the whip-wielding Loki. Tony bit back his pride when he tried, "What do you want me to do...master?"

A feral grin crossed the god's face as he tossed over the apple. Tony caught it and bit into it hungrily, swallowing a few bites before his head began to pound.

"What, is it poisoned, or something?" he asked, as his speech began to slur.

Again, Loki grinned. "You did say I was the perfect Disney-villain, did you not? I thought it only appropriate." The superhero's face felt flushed, and his hands were shaking slightly, causing the silvery handcuffs to jingle behind him.

"Is that uncomfortable?" asked Loki, not seeming concerned in the least. He slithered over to stand behind the billionaire, warm breathe tickling the tiny hairs on the back of Tony's neck. "I can fix that, but you'll have to swear to behave." Tony motioned with his head in somewhat of a nod, and the handcuffs vanished. Before Tony could move, Loki's ice-cold grip was upon his freed wrists, gently massaging over the abused flesh. Tony's skin still felt warm, unnaturally so, and he relished the cold touches. The god's hands moved into his hair, smoothing it back from his forehead, as if to take his temperature. With his mind so hazy, Tony did little to resist the arms pulling him flush with Loki's chest, so that the god had his chin resting against Tony's shoulder. Loki traced patterns against the side of his captive's neck with his fingers, but eventually gave up, and switched to using his lips to do the same.

Tony, all conscious thought now gone, mewled and tried to get closer to the man attacking his sensitive skin, but Loki held him at a small distance. He could feel the pace of Tony's heartbeat, could taste it, as it quickened, then dramatically slowed. Knowing what would soon happen, he held his arms out and caught his prisoner, as Tony Stark fainted.

**Day 6:**

He awoke from a pounding headache the next morning, and for a brief moment, he believed he was back at Stark Tower, recovering from a nasty hangover. That was until he felt the cool stone floor he slept upon. Throwing back the blanket, he wobbled to his feet before becoming confused. The blanket? That had definitely not been there yesterday. Nor had the plate of food that sat against one wall. Suspiciously, he sniffed the food, then tasted a tiny piece, not wanting to again consume whatever poison he had been drugged with earlier. However, hunger won out, and soon he had eaten and drunk the entire small meal. He was interrupted by Loki materializing in the center of the cell.

"Enjoy your breakfast?" he casually inquired. "You will always be rewarded when you behave, my pet."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Tony kept wondering, then added, "Master..."

Loki seemed pleased by his continued obedience, and as much as it hurt Tony's pride, he knew it may be the only thing that could keep him alive.

"I want you to be mine."

The billionaire fought the emotions rising within his exhausted body. Should he listen to this psychopath, being a slave to earn his freedom, or should he fight back and hold out hope for rescue? He chewed his lip, weighing his options. After an eternity, he sighed a submissive,

"Yes, master."

**Day 7:**

Was it day or night? All Tony knew was the set of hands running up his bare arms, the tongue curling against the shell of his ear, and the frantic pace of his own heartbeat. He was trapped. And yet, had someone offered him his freedom now, he may have refused. Loki had mostly undressed his prisoner, leaving him in only underwear. These did very little to hide the effects of his teasing hands.

"What are you waiting for?" Tony moaned, obviously frustrated. Loki simply laughed his cold, slippery laugh, before attacking the superhero's mouth with his own. His kisses—if one could call them such—spoke of dominance, pinning Tony's tongue to the roof of his mouth. Tony found himself losing the battle, as if the kiss signified his agreement to be the 'pet'. He was no longer a freeman; Loki _owned_ him. He moaned into his superior's mouth as Loki slid a slender hand into Tony's boxers.

His touches started out little whispers of attention, not enough for the man writhing against him to feel fulfilled, only frustrated. Tony bucked into Loki's hand, desperate for more contact. His approach seemed to work, as Loki took a firm hold of his manhood, twisting and pumping until Tony was incoherent. The god's lips rested against Tony's ear as he talked him off, all the while threatening what he would do should Tony resist him. He must have realized this only added to his victim's pleasure; Tony shifted backward against Loki, body begging for more. He watched as Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and his body gave a little shudder. The once-proud hero came hard with a cry of his enemy's name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 8(?):**

Somehow, Tony found that he was once again in his clothes, and his cell was empty. He shook his head to clear away the fog, though confusion remained. How long had he been unconscious this time? He knew he was hungry, though not for food. Memories were slowly returning from his encounter. As much as he tried to force those images down, he couldn't help how hard it made him. Looking around the cell to be sure it was empty, he confirmed that he was alone. A bit self-consciously, Tony slid a hand into his pants, massaging himself and trying not to make any sound. He imagined the feeling of Loki's cold skin pressed against him, of his icy hands stroking him to a finish, of his words growled into his ears. He could almost hear him…

"Naughty, naughty." whispered a voice, cutting him short of his completion. Of course, it was the very man Tony was imagining. "Did I give you permission?" He stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry, Master." Tony whimpered, desperate to get off, but just as desperate to comply to his master's wishes.

Loki sat in a chair he pulled from smoke, crossing his slim, long legs in front of him. "Continue." he commanded. Tony squeaked a bit in surprise, but eventually gave in to his physical need, returning his hand to his throbbing member. He moved frantically, eyes closed, until Loki ordered, "Look at me."

Tony Stark felt a shockwave rip through his body when his eyes connected to that set of mysterious green eyes. He held the gaze shyly, feeling as though he had been electrocuted. If he didn't have his hand occupied, he may have even checked to make sure his arc-reactor was functioning properly. Slowly, he gained confidence, becoming more forceful with his actions. He threw his head back, losing himself to the sensations. He swore he could see his captor lean forward in his chair. So it was affecting Loki, as well? Good to know. Tony opened his mouth slightly, allowing his moans to escape into the chilled air. He could see his breath.

"Stop." Loki demanded curtly. Tony stopped, though he couldn't help but whine at the loss of contact. He was so close. "If you can control yourself…" he surveyed the flushed cheeks and mussed hair of his captive. "…unlikely…Then you shall be rewarded later. If you fail to do so, you shall be punished."

The struggling billionaire gasped for breath, but answered "Of course, Master. What do you want me to do?"

Loki smirked. "You are not to touch yourself. At all. If you do, I will know. Perhaps I will be back for you later." He turned and vanished, taking his chair with him in a swirl of smoke.

Desolate and painfully aroused, Tony sat in the darkness. It was hard to tell when, or if, Loki would return. He was beginning to have doubts whether his team would come to his rescue. Even more, he was doubting if he even wanted to be rescued.


End file.
